


Because of You

by Jacob_the_Nerd



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Davey - Freeform, Hopeless Romantics, I love them ok, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Santa Fe, Short, javid - Freeform, this is why I’m failing math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_the_Nerd/pseuds/Jacob_the_Nerd
Summary: The strike is over. Jack chooses to leave to Santa Fe. (Javid one-shot)





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote in math class haha  
> Sorry for the rushed writing but I hope ya enjoy!  
> I’m new at writing but I just love doing it eee
> 
> PS I’m open to ideas or requests :)

The strike was finally over, and everything was back to normal- well, mostly. Jack was going to Santa Fe. 

He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss his boys. He’d miss Crutchie, of course. Crutchie was his best friend who’d been with him through it all- his brother. But he promised to come back for him as soon as he had stability. He’d miss Race and Albert and Specs and Romeo and Les and.. Davey. God would he miss Davey. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with him, really he hadn’t. But as soon as he had walked in on his first day, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help his eyes wandering over to him, staring in awe at how handsome and beautiful this boy in front of him was. He couldn’t help standing up for him when he hadn’t gotten the right number of papes. He had no other choice, really. And it had just been a coincidence that he got to spend the whole day with him. It seemed like it couldn’t get any worse but then Davey came up with the idea of the strike and Jack just fell harder. He was so smart, so determined. Jack was so in love.

But he knew nothing would ever happen between them. He knew what would happen if they got together, knew what happened to people like them. So he tried forgetting. He tried telling himself to stop feeling the way he did, but his dumb heart didn’t care. He started going out with Katherine instead. She was smart, too. Smart like Davey. He knew that the relationship wouldn’t work, but he had to try. Maybe just, maybe it would help him forget about Davey.  
It didn’t. He had broken up with Katherine.

So now here he was, back in his penthouse up in the sky. Taking one last look at the city before leaving to Santa Fe. He took out a pencil, and started sketching. He felt at ease, the small stub of graphite held in his hands. He sketched Santa Fe, or what he imagined it was like, anyways. An open field, filled with trees, the moon larger than life, hundreds of thousands of stars in the sky, and a campfire. He drew two figures sitting around the fire- himself, and- and  
David. 

Just then he heard someone coming up. Startled, he quickly shoved the paper away along with his other drawings he had made.  
“Hey Crutch-“ Jack turned around and saw that it was Davey. How had he found him?  
Davey walked towards him. “Hey Jack, they told me you were up here.” He leaned on the railing, looking at the city and stars. “I can see why you like it up here.”  
“Heh yeah, ya don’t get a view like this here much, in the city, I mean. Hope it’s different out there” He sighed, tiredly.  
“So why do you want to leave so badly? I just... I just don’t get it. I mean you have it all here: you just led a successful strike, you have the boys that look up to you, you have Crutchie, and you have your girlfriend.” Jack froze at the last part, then turned away from David.  
“Katherine and I broke up.” Now it was Davey’s turn to freeze. Shoot. He hadn’t meant to... he didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.. I didn’t know-“ “it’s nothing.” Jack sounded tired, not wanting to dwell on the topic. David put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, wanting to comfort him.  
“Well if you want to talk about it just know that I’m here for you.” Damnit why was Davey so endearing? Why did he even care about him? It just made it even harder.  
“I said it’s FINE.” Jack moved away from David. He couldn’t talk about it. Not with Davey. He just wanted to forget it and leave it behind. He just needed to get out of here.

________________________________________

David stood, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to help, though, he cared about Jack a lot and he wasn’t about to just bail on his friend. Friend. David wished they could be more than friends.... but he knew Jack didn’t like him. Why would he like Davey? He was just a nerd, and just so happened to be at the right place at the right time. Plus Jack liked girls it seemed. His relationship with Katherine had seemed pretty stable before... this. They seemed perfect for each other. Katherine was witty, smart, and snappy, just like Jack. 

David didn’t know what to feel. He knew he was sad because Jack was obviously hurt. But he also felt angry. He felt angry that Katherine had made Jack feel this way. And even though Davey tried to hide it, he felt a bit of hope. 

8\. He was 8 when he had first fallen in love with a boy. A small crush, really. He didn’t tell anyone though, because he knew it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right, according to everyone else. And so he hid it away for all these years. But now he was in love with Jack Kelly. And he was leaving to Santa Fe. 

“It’s because of you, ya know...” Jack broke the silence. Davey was completely puzzled. “It’s all because of you. Hell the strike woulda never even happened if it weren’t for you. And you went and snapped me outta it when I felt like quitting.. you believed in me. But it’s-“ he choked on his words “it’s also because of you I gotta leave, David Jacobs. Because I am in love with you.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to say it, right? Right? 

David’s heart started racing. He could hear it throbbing, he felt like he was in a trance, like this wasn’t real.  
“...don’t go” was all he could get out before he pressed his lips to jack’s. He was gentle, as he didn’t want to force anything, but Jack pushed back against Davey’s with more force and wrapped his arms around him. 

In the middle of the kiss, Jack pulled away abruptly.  
“We can’t. I’m sorry- Davey, but we can’t. You know what happens if we get caught an- and I can’t see it happen to you and know that it’s my fault an-“ 

“Jack.” David interrupted, “We can do this. We’ll face it together. And I need you to stay. Please. We ALL need you to stay. What’s Santa Fe got that New York ain’t?” 

Jack thought about it for a moment- David was right. And they could keep it a secret... from the public at least. He knew spot and race were also a couple... so they could too, right? Things were starting to look slightly better. 

“Please stay? For us?” David pleaded. Jack looked up at the stars. He couldn’t say no to Davey. 

“Well what are we waitin’ for?” Jack grinned, the grin Davey had fallen in love with, “let’s go break the news to the boys.”  
David smiled, and hugged Jack.  
“I’ll stay- because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
